Past Revenge
by Serenola Greenleaf
Summary: Legolas' two best friends are going to get married, but, an evil plot is being set against the Prince with the happy couple to be used as pawns in this game. Romance mainly in begining then softens out throughout the later chapters. Recently renamed!
1. The New Teacher

Chapter 1: The Teacher  
  
Legolas sighed in defeat. Yet again he had lost an argument with his father. He had been cooped up inside the palace for a whole month learning his new responsibilities as a prince. Legolas would turn 1000 years old next year and he would be expected to act completely like an elf Prince of Mirkwood should. His father, King Thranduil, had called a temporary break to his "prince training" so that Legolas could be taught how to act for the upcoming ball. The argument that he had just lost was that Legolas was hoping to spend the day hunting and having fun with his friends before continuing the never ending lessons. But King Thranduil's argument against it was too strong.  
  
*START FLASHBACK*  
  
Legolas was getting desperate, if he didn't have some time alone soon he was going to go insane.  
  
"Please ada (father), just one more time, I promise I'll be careful!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
King Thranduil sighed. "The answer is still no! Do you remember the last time you went hunting before a ball? You broke your arm and had major scratches all over your body. You missed all your lessons about the manners and behavioural standards that were expected of you and at the ball, you decided to drink too much mead and completely embarrassed yourself as well as me and everyone else in Mirkwood!"  
  
"But ada . " Legolas started to whine.  
  
"N'UMA LEGOLAS (NO LEGOLAS)! Please, must we always fight like this? Things would be much easier if you submitted to the fact that as a prince you have certain obligations. I am tired, please go to the dining hall; I have finally found a responsible, elegant elf to teach you some manners. Quel re (Good day)." The finality in his tone left no room for argument so Legolas silently left the room.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Sighing once again, Legolas set out for the dining hall and his next lesson. This new teacher must be very brave; the last elf that tried to teach Legolas any table manners had fled from the palace crying his eyes out. Last that Legolas had heard of his old teacher, he was living alone in the deserted caves in the west of Mirkwood.  
  
As Legolas pushed open the large doors leading into the dining hall, he spotted his new teacher sitting on one side of a long table with two places set up. She stood up as he entered the room. She was tall and slim, her fine brown hair flowed down to her waist and she wore a simple blue dress. If it had not been for the fact that she would most likely be thrice his age, Legolas might have found her quite attractive.  
  
"Vedui, Taren'nin (Greetings, my Prince)." She curtseyed to him. "essa'nin Artina. Saesa omentien lle (My name is Artina. Pleasure meeting you)." Artina said in a soft, angelic voice.  
  
"Hello Artina. Please, call me Legolas." the male elf replied using the common tongue to check if she knew the language.  
  
"Forgive me for pointing out a flaw in manners to a royal elf, my prince, but from that short speech, I have discovered that you are uneducated in your manners and you believe that you are equal to all other elves." She pointed out, her brown eyes flashing.  
  
"Aren't I?" Legolas asked seriously confused.  
  
"No, you are not, your highness. You are a prince and sole heir to the throne of Mirkwood. You are not some low-level servant. You are of noble and royal birth. Your first lesson will be to act your status. Your second lesson will be to learn to speak in a way that suits your station. You do not mutter silly responses like 'aren't I?' A prince and eventual king should never respond in that ridiculously confused tone. A prince and eventual king should never respond to a statement or enquiry with two words. Always respond with at least a dozen words as it makes the person or people you are conversing with feel like you are listening and are actively interested in the topic you are discussing. Also, never abbreviate your words. Understand?" She stated seriously while pacing in front of Legolas.  
  
"Yes" Legolas replied in a childish tone. After a very threatening look from Artina he adjusted his reply. "Yes Lady Artina. I understand your statements and I shall ensure that I apply those lessons when in formal company." Legolas couldn't believe the babble he had just said; maybe he could learn how to behave like his father expected him to.  
  
"Much better your majesty. There is hope for you yet." She smiled kindly, leading him over to the set-up table.  
  
*This is going to be a long day* Legolas thought to himself as Artina began to teach him the proper way to greet people from different stations. 


	2. The Best Friend

Chapter 2: The Best Friend  
  
Legolas sat in front of the mirror in his room. It was nearing the end of the day and Legolas was brushing his hair getting ready for dinner. Artina had insisted that he should dress and behave as he would at the ball to show his father. He had just started plaiting his final braid when his childhood friend Jasolen walked in.  
  
Jasolen was slightly older than Legolas with long black hair that he rarely kept bound. His eyes shone bright green in contrast with his dark hair. He could be very mature for his age, when he needed to be, but could easily become as irresponsible and unpredictable as Legolas when Jasolen, Legolas and Serenola, an adventurous she-elf that was going out with Jasolen, were together.  
  
In contrast to the confident, proud Jasolen that normally strutted up to Legolas, this Jasolen looked uncomfortable, nervous and most surprisingly was slouching his shoulders as he drew the spare chair over to where Legolas was securing his braid with a tie then tucking it behind his ear. After a quick check in ensure his hair was neat and his braids even, he turned to his friend, curious as to what would make his friend so nervous.  
  
Legolas waited patiently for Jasolen to gather the courage to ask or say what he wanted to.  
  
"It's about Serenola ... " Jasolen began uncertainly.  
  
Legolas understood now, Jasolen and Serenola had been a couple for about a century now. Jasolen and Legolas had first met Serenola in the forest one- day while they were out hunting. She was trying to teach herself how to use a bow. She wasn't too successful. As the daughter of a 'high-class' lord and lady, she was forbidden to learn anything that was considered dangerous. Which basically meant that she wasn't allowed to learn how to use a bow, how to ride a horse besides the traditional way for a lady to ride a horse, as well as learning to use the short swords. Jasolen and Legolas taught her everything that she wanted to learn; she learnt fast and had soon been able to beat both male elves in a horse race. The three became best friends and were practically inseparable.  
  
"I ... ah ... I'm ... um ... in love ... with her ... " Jasolen managed to stutter out.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." Legolas gestured to his friend slightly relieved as he had begun to think it was something more serious.  
  
"Dina Lassie (Be silent Lassie). This is important. I seriously need your advice." Jasolen replied solemnly.  
  
"Sorry Jas. Please continue." Legolas said trying to restrain himself from laughing at his friend's predicament.  
  
"I want your opinion on the best way to ... " he began feeling increasingly nervous.  
  
*Best way to what? * Legolas thought.  
  
"... Propose to her." he said closing his eyes and looked away.  
  
"Y-you ... want ... t-to ... marry ... Serenola?" Legolas stuttered completely taken by surprise.  
  
"Um ... yes?" Jasolen said daring to sneak a peek at Legolas' reaction.  
  
"That's great!" Legolas exclaimed, recovering from his initial shock. "I was wondering when you would realise that you and her made the perfect couple."  
  
"Really?" Jasolen asked thoroughly excited that his best friend was encouraging him.  
  
"Absolutely! Have you got the ring yet?" Legolas happily enquired.  
  
"Yes. A mithril ring with a beautiful pink sapphire stone surrounded by several small clear ... diamonds I think that's what the dwarf's called them." Jasolen explained.  
  
"Sounds magnificent! Must have cost a few gold coins." Legolas pointed out.  
  
"Five hundred and forty-five to be exact. But her father approved of it and it will be worth it if she accepts." Jasolen replied dreamily.  
  
"Well me little love-sick friend. As your best friend, and hopefully best elf at your wedding, it is my advice to you that you set up a room with candles and flowers, I'll help if you want, and during the Spring Ball, take her to the room and propose to her. For the place, I would suggest Lady Lynday's old flower house, it hasn't been used in centuries!" Legolas relayed his quickly formed plan to his friend.  
  
"Thanks Lassie that's perfect! Maybe a bit too sappy for my tastes but Serenola will love it!" Jasolen said, already thinking as to how he is going to set up the flowers and candles.  
  
"Call me Lassie again and I'll braid your hair Janina!" Legolas threatened.  
  
"Call me Janina again and I'll muss your braids!" Jasolen retorted back.  
  
"Okay, better stop it there, my new teacher is expecting to present me as the Legolas that will appear at the Spring Ball so I can't very well show up with mussed braids." Legolas said in all seriousness. Then both Legolas and Jasolen exited Legolas' room and walked to the dining hall. 


	3. The Broken Circle of Desire

Chapter 3: The Broken Circle of Desire  
  
|Author's Note: This chapter is just basically a prologue to introduce to you three character's, (they are mine, I made them up) and how they are tied into this story |  
  
Lilliara stood as she saw Prince Legolas and another elf enter the dining hall. Legolas seemed to walk a bit different than usual, she noticed. He had squared his shoulders and held his head high and for this, she thought he looked so much more handsome.  
  
Lilliara was quite taken with the prince, she had easily fallen for him and she knew that he was for her. She had watched as all her friends found their perfect partner. They had married and moved to live with their husband's. However, despite her high birth, she could not find her partner.  
  
She watched in awe as Legolas strolled with a new level of confidence across the hall to the high table and sat on the right hand side of his father, King Thranduil. He looked so handsome; his magnificent posture as he moved had her enthralled. *He should be mine, somehow, he will be mine. * She thought to herself.  
  


* * *

  
Polodegi stood at attention as his Royal Highness Prince Legolas strutted into the dining hall. From his vantage point on the second level above the high table, he had a perfect view of the entire hall. He scanned the elves present at the dinner. All high lords, ladies and their sons and daughters. His eyes came to rest of the particularly beautiful face of Lady Lilliara.  
  
He stared, his eyes transfixed on her as she followed the prince's movement towards the high table. Her unique golden hair flowed down gracefully, framing her pale face perfectly. How much he looked forward to the day he would be promoted to Squadron Leader of his division so that he may have the chance to gain her attention and affection. *My day will come, a promotion and a beautiful lady at my side, such is the life I am destined for. * He thought to himself.  
  


* * *

  
Senterra, personal hand maiden to Lady Lilliara, watched from her hiding place behind a barely opened door as the solider Polodegi surveyed the crowd of lords and ladies at their feast. His pure black hair was pulled back into the traditional guard style, the two braids above the ears coming together at the back of the head. His intense black eyes sweeping across the crowd.  
  
The promising young solider had won her heart when he had generously helped her to carry the rather large boxes that she was taking to her lady. His eyes were full of compassion as he took the majority of the boxes for her. She knew then and there that he was the elf she was looking for. *The solider and the handmaiden, what a couple we would make. * She thought to herself. 


	4. Realisations

Chapter 4: Realisations  
  
"No, no, no, no! The other left!" Jasolen exclaimed to another elf that was trying to arrange the flowers in the design that Jasolen was directing. "Pink, red then white!"  
  
"Hey Jas, calm down! Breathe! Take a walk if you must, just calm down! There is no need to bite his head off for one little mistake!" Legolas said attempting to calm his friend down.  
  
"The ball is tonight Legolas. TONIGHT! Everything has to be perfect!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Do you really think that whether the flowers go pink, red then white will affect her decision?" Legolas tried to reason with his semi-panicking friend.  
  
"But they look better that way!" Jasolen exclaimed as Legolas desperately tried and failed to keep from burst out laughing. "What's your problem now?" he half shouted at his friend.  
  
"You! Mr too-cool-and-calm-to-let-even-a-huge-group-of-really-mean-orcs- break-your-composure! You should see yourself now! Going nuts over a bunch of flowers!" Legolas managed to gasp out through fits of hysterics.  
  
Jasolen smiled feebly "Yeah, I guess I do look kinda funny."  
  
"Listen mellon nin (my friend), why don't you go have a mild training session at the archery range then have a nice long bath, cause you need it. Spend the rest of the afternoon preparing for the ball, practise how you are going to ask so that you don't stutter like a fool when you ask her. I'll finish off the decoration, you know that you can trust me. I'll come and get you before the ball." Legolas reasoned.  
  
"Lle kai quel Haran, mellon nin (You'll make a good King, my friend.)" Jasolen sighed "Diola lle (thank you)"  
  
Legolas barely noticed his friend leave. He was numb with pleased shock. 'You'll make a good King' No one had ever said that to him before. 'A Good King' how proud his father and Artina would be if they realised it too. *Haran Legolas Tel'Nolda (King Legolas the wise), has a unique ring to it. *  
  


* * *

  
Legolas and a young solider that he had asked to join him inside old Lady Lynday's flower house. Legolas had patiently waited while the shocked solider had a good look around the small house that now was full of beautiful flowers and specially placed scented candles.  
  
"Well ... as you can see, it's had a temporary make-over. Tonight, some time during the ball, my friend Jasolen will lead his girlfriend, Serenola, down here. He is going to propose to her. Now, where you come in; as you know, your position for the night will be the western gate to the hall. That is the way the gate they will exit to come here. I have asked you to accompany me here and told you this as I have heard that you are a very trustworthy and dedicated solider. I have a request for you." Legolas paused, as he wanted to ensure that he was listening.  
  
"I am at your command, my prince." Polodegi said, coming out from behind the peak of the love heart of flowers.  
  
"I ask that you ensure that no one follows them. If anyone tries to leave through that gate, or have a message for either him or her, I want to you direct them to me. Under absolutely no circumstances is anyone to exit. Can I trust you to do that?" Legolas said while studying the emotions in Polodegi's black eyes. He only read comprehension, resoluteness and pride.  
  
"You can trust me to heed your request Prince Legolas." Polodegi replied returning the eye contact with the prince.  
  
"Thank you!" Bowing his head, Legolas turned on his heel and left for his room to get ready for the ball.  
  


* * *

  
Unknown to both the prince and the guard, their private conversation was being listened to by a figure in black. The figure silently slunk through the forest, hidden under the shadows of the trees.  
  
*My master will be most pleased with this piece of news. The prince's best friend's, together and alone. Even my master couldn't have planned it better. * She thought as she made her way to report to her master. 


	5. The Spring Ball

Chapter 5: The Spring Ball  
  
"Now if you will all raise your glasses!" The King started his speech at the start of the ball.  
  
"Hey Serenola!" Legolas whispered down a few seats to his friend. After checking her father was looking she softly replied.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If it's alright with you and Jasolen, the Royal family member's are supposed to open the ball with a dance." Legolas started saying, his intentions were to ask Serenola to be his partner for that opening dance.  
  
"Well of course!" Serenola smiled.  
  
"Really?" Legolas and Jasolen both said surprised, as normally she would refuse saying she couldn't dance.  
  
"Yeah. You don't even need to ask, I'm sure that Jas would love to dance the opening dance with you!" Serenola smiled smugly.  
  
The two male elves stared blankly at each other, then both made a face of disgust and started to quite loudly deny it, much to the amusement of Serenola.  
  
"Relax you two, I was joking! Sure I'll dance the opening dance with you Prince Legolas. My dad had arranged dance lessons for me for some reason." Serenola added.  
  
Legolas, noting Jasolen was blushing slightly, quickly tried to take her attention away from him. As his father offered a hand to dance with Legolas' mother, so did Legolas stand and offer his white-gloved hand to Serenola. The two ladies smiled and took the offered ands and were led onto the dance floor.  
  
Legolas was glad that he wore the looser white formal wear instead of the red one that Jasolen now wore. It felt very different then his travel-worn tunics, the close tailoring of the jacket did nothing to hide the slightness of his build. He had chosen the white over the red not only because he looked better in the white, but it also would show his father that he could wear white without spilling something on it.  
  
Serenola also had a new dress tailored specifically for this night. She wore a pure white silk gown that seemed simple in its design when the wearer stood still. However, there were hidden panels of red fabric that would flash when she walked or danced. She had chosen the colour as blood red to compliment her hair and bring out the crystal blueness of her eyes.  
  
Once both the two couples were in position on the dance floor, the band struck up a slow waltz. Serenola was as graceful at dancing as she was fast at riding. The red insets of her dress were peeking out from behind their white cover as she danced with the prince.  
  
"How long have you been having dance lessons?" Legolas enquired, starting up a conversation with Serenola.  
  
"Five times a week for three months." Serenola replied calmly.  
  
As the song drew on, more and more couples joined into the dance. Legolas slowly danced his way over to Jasolen with Serenola still in his arms. Once the song had ended the two were right at the edge of the dance floor closest to where Jasolen was sitting. Legolas released his friend and bowed low.  
  
"I thank you for the pleasure of your dance. I very much enjoyed that." Legolas said, then stood up, and offered his arm to her.  
  
"My pleasure your highness." Serenola replied with a curtesy before taking the prince's arm. The two walked the short distance to Jasolen.  
  
"Here you go Jas, she's all in one piece." Legolas joked with his friend. "She's a graceful dancer, so you kid's have fun now." Soon, Jasolen and Serenola were dancing swiftly and gracefully; they looked the perfect couple. Legolas went through the night dancing with lady elves that only really only cared about what he was instead of who he was.  
  
******  
  
Legolas was watching from the high table, he was exhausted. Sitting in a room with teachers for long periods of time was not good for his fitness. He grew exhausted after only several fast paced dances.  
  
Towards the end of the nights, Legolas watched as Jasolen led Serenola towards the western gate. He smiled to himself.  
  
*I wonder how long they will be? I told Jas to be back before the speeches so that I can announce their engagement, I hope that he remembers. * After seeing them pass through the gate which was promptly roped off by Polodegi after they passed, Legolas decided to find Artina to see what she thought of his behaviour so far that night. 


	6. The Proposal

Chapter 6: The proposal  
  
Jasolen waltzed around the dance floor with the graceful Serenola in his arms.  
  
"Si, I want to show you something. Can you follow me please? It won't take long. We'll be back before the closing speeches of the ball." Jasolen said remembering a promise to Legolas.  
  
"Sure, My father is too busy trying to gain more political connections!" Sure, let's go!" Serenola smiled.  
  
Taking hold of Serenola's hand, he led her towards the western gate. AS they past through the archway, the guard didn't attempt to stop them but merely nodded then roped off the exit after they had past through.  
  
*I'll have to thank Legolas later, I forgot all about the departure from the ball. * Jasolen thought.  
  
They walked slowly in silence for fifteen minutes. When they reached the garden house, Jasolen held the door open while Serenola entered. Just as he closed the door behind them, he heard her gasp and he hurried down the short hallway towards the circular room that had been set-up.  
  
AS he entered, even he was shocked at the layout Legolas had designed. *You must admit, Legolas has quite the creative imagination! * He thought as he saw the shocked Serenola take a good look around.  
  
The old hole-filled shade cloth on the roof had been removed and the light from the full moon and the stars lightly illuminated the room. In the centre of the room, the flowers formed the outline of a heart with the bottom point missing so that they could enter the heart and sit on the pillows in the middle. The pillars surrounding the heart were wrapped with flowering vines. Behind the pillars, large flower design's were positioned on large green leaves and hung between the gaps of the pillars and attached to the wall.  
  
"Oh ... wow ... Jas ... " Serenola said still breath-taken.  
  
"Is it too much?" Jasolen asked nervously.  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. It's perfect. Is this what you wanted to show me?" she said, tearing her eyes off the flowers to look into her boyfriend's emerald green eyes.  
  
Jasolen stared into the pure silver eyes of his girlfriend. A stray lock of fire-red hair feel onto her face. Lightly, he brushed it behind her ear.  
  
"Si. This, all of this, is for you. I love you Serenola." he smiled as small tears of joy formed in her eyes as she too smiled. He led her onto the pillows and knelt down on one knee. As he took hold of her left hand, she made a slight noise between a hiccup and a sob; one of her eyes released a tear that flowed down her cheek.  
  
"Vanimle sila tira! Cormamin il-quanta yassinn'e lle! Amin mela lle! Kai lle veri' Nin? (Your beauty shines bright! My heart is not whole without you! I love you! Will you marry me?)" Jasolen said slowly sending all the love he has, is and will feel for Serenola into his voice and look. He withdrew the ring from his pocket and offered it to her.  
  
Serenola choked. Her voice seemed to fail her. The tears that had held in her eyes now cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes!" She gasped out nodding. "I love you Jasolen and I will marry you." She smiled even wider as he leapt to his feet with a whoop. He slipped the ring onto her finger and they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.  
  
The happy moment was interrupted as the door made a sudden jolt as something rammed it. Jasolen looked down into the uncertain eyes of Serenola. He knew that this wasn't good. Legolas would have ensured that they wouldn't be interrupted but even if they were friendly, why were they trying to knock the door down? Maybe Legolas is playing a trick. However, deep down, Jasolen knew that even Legolas knew when to be serious, Jasolen was now very worried, the door was about to give way and the only weapon they had was Jasolen's show sword. His father gave it to him on his 1000th birthday but he had never used it in battle because it was as its name suggested a sword used for show. Serenola couldn't carry a weapon as she had no where to conceal it in her dress. He was there only defence against whoever was trying to get through the door.  
  
Jasolen drew the show sword; it positively glistened in the moonlight. He tried to push the shocked Serenola behind him.  
  
"Si, hide in the shadows in the back of the room. Whoever they are, they may not realise you are there." Jasolen said trying to convince Serenola to do as he said.  
  
"I can fight!" Serenola exclaimed trying to break away from his protective arm.  
  
"No, you have no weapon. I will protect you, please, hide in the shadows." Jasolen pleaded.  
  
A brief look at the fear and determination in his eyes melted her resolve. With a nod, she moved as far away from the entrance as possible and crouched down trying to hide in the shadows. At that moment, the door hinges gave way and at least a dozen dark figures ran down the short corridor and entered the room. They were all clad in black and had only slits in the hoods for their eyes. There weapons hadn't been drawn yet and the separated to create a gap for their leader to walk through. He was also dressed in black, however, instead of a black hood, he had a simple black bandanna concealing his hair yet leaving his human face uncovered. His hair was pure white yet his emotionless eyes were black.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Prince's best friend. How convenient, and here I was thinking that I would have to break into the palace to get you and your little girlfriend." the leader said smugly.  
  
Despite what he had said, Jasolen found it highly unlikely that they just happened to find them here. They were looking for Serenola and himself and they knew where and when they would be alone. It didn't look too good, so Jasolen opted for silence. After a moment in silence, the leader spoke again.  
  
"The silent type, eh? Oh well, here's the thing. I was told to get you and Lady Serenola. Now, here's the options, you surrender, I take you to my master and you and her stay safe and healthy, however, if you don't, then we take you by force, and I can't guarantee your safety or her's for that matter. Which is it?" the leader said in a bored, monotone voice. Unsure of what to do, Jasolen tried a bluff.  
  
"Nice try. However, your missing one important detail, Serenola isn't here. I came here to make sure that everything was in order for later tonight." Jasolen attempted.  
  
The leader just closed his eyes and softly laughed at Jasolen.  
  
"You fool. I know that she is here. I'm not stupid. Now which way are you going to choose? Either way you are coming with us, it's up to you whether it's unscathed or not." The leader said opening his eyes and glaring at Jasolen.  
  
In response, Jasolen steadied himself in a defence position and returned the glare.  
  
In response to this action, the leader just sighed.  
  
"Get him." He said simply to his men as he backed out to block the entrance even though he knew that the elf wouldn't try to leave without his girlfriend.  
  
Jasolen barely had time to assess the situation when the first stroke was aimed at his arm. Although he knew that they were men, they all used elvish swords, light in weight yet tough and strong. All were extremely well trained with them too. They used short, quick thrusts and strokes, which could easily be shifted into a strong lunge when an opening was available.  
  
Jasolen had to counter each stroke with a defensive style. As he was grossly outnumbered, any attempt at a killing stroke would need to be avoided. If he did attempt one, it could present another fighter the opening in his defence to injure him and he needed to remain unscathed to protect the weaponless Serenola. So far, the only strategy that he could think of was to make them wear them down so that there moves would become slower and he could then inflict some damage and grab Serenola and make his escape.  
  
******  
  
Serenola cowered in the shadows at the back of the room. She hated being so helpless, having to rely on someone else to protect her. This was exactly the reason she had forced herself to learn the weapons, a lot of good it did her. She knew she should have at least bought a dagger, enough if it did look strange hidden under her dress.  
  
*Never again will I be helpless. Never again will I be caught weaponless. * She silently promised herself with a fierce passion.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. She heard the soft yet confident stride of someone approaching. She tried to make herself smaller and hide deeper in the shadows but she knew it wouldn't help. She looked up and saw a flash of white hair when something hard struck the side of her head and she fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.  
  
******  
  
Jasolen saw several figures, including the leader, break off from the attacking group and circle around to where Serenola was hiding. However, preoccupied as he was, he could do nothing to stop them.  
  
The ferocity of the attack seemed to increase dramatically and he was hard pressed to keep on top of it. Suddenly, all the attacking men jumped backwards and formed a semi-circle away from the door.  
  
Not too long after that, the leader walked into the light.  
  
"Well Jasolen. I must say that I am impressed. You fought well. However, if I hadn't been under the strictest orders to keep you alive and unharmed, you wouldn't have survived." he said.  
  
"Mani uma lle merna? (What do you want?)" Jasolen demanded.  
  
"You and your girlfriend of course. I would've thought that would be obvious. You are close personal friends to the prince. I know this. AS does my master." The leader stated.  
  
*So they hope to get to Legolas through me? Not likely! I'll die before I let that happen! * Jasolen set his resolve.  
  
"You should kill me then. For I shall not be a bargaining piece against me prince." Jasolen said readying himself for the attack.  
  
The leader laughed quietly.  
  
"How noble! Yet my master foresaw this would happen." The leader chuckled again. "So, I will tell you something else I didn't mention about me orders. They were to bring you both in alive. However, I had only more specific orders to bring you in unharmed."  
  
Jasolen's heart sunk. *Serenola! * He thought desperately as though he could connect his mind with hers.  
  
"Bring her!" The leader snapped and a large man dragged the limp form of Serenola into view and dumped her at the feet of the leader. Her hair was messed and her dress was dirty from the ground. A trickle of blood was flowing onto her face from behind her hairline and her eyes were closed.  
  
A powerful hatred boiled inside his blood.  
  
"If she is dead ... " Jasolen started to threaten through clenched teeth.  
  
"Relax! She is merely unconscious!" The leader said as though he was commenting on the weather. He knelt down beside her and ran a finger down her cheek.  
  
"She's quite beautiful isn't she?" The leader said softly. Slowly, he drew a dagger from his belt and rested the flat side of it against her up-turned cheek. "Pity if something should ruin that beauty." The leader said slyly looking Jasolen directly in the eye and applied a little pressure on the blade. "As I said before, I an only under orders to bring you in unharmed. If you would drop your sword and come quietly, I'm willing to leave this beauty unscathed. "  
  
Jasolen stared in shock for a moment. He would willingly give up his life for his prince. But he couldn't condemn Serenola as well. If he resisted, then he would hurt Serenola and take them both any way. If he didn't, then both her and him would be unharmed and may be able to escape later.  
  
Hoping that he chose the right thing to do, Jasolen let his sword clatter uselessly to the ground. He didn't resist as two men came forward and bound his hands behind his back. All the time, he simply stared at Serenola until they secured a blindfold in front of his eyes.  
  
He began to worry how he was going to explain the situation to Serenola when she awoke as he was roughly led out of the house and into an awaiting cart. 


End file.
